


Bouquet

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza III [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Keith catches the bouquet at Lance and Allura's wedding, leaving him and Shiro with an important conversation to have.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Valentine's Extravaganza III [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619959
Comments: 18
Kudos: 173





	Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> The entire outline for this fic was "LANCE YEETS A BOUQUET AT KEITH," saved in my notes documents from like a year ago. XD

"No," Keith said. "I'm not going up there." 

Pidge tried to drag him out of his seat. "Come on, Keith! It's tradition!" 

Keith didn't budge. "Then Shiro can go." 

Shiro held up his hands, a humorous glint in his eye. "Oh, no. I just did it for Allura. You can do it for Lance." 

Keith crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Shiro, who continued to grin at him while Pidge yanked on his arm, like that would somehow get Keith to move when he was twice her size.

He was happy to celebrate Lance and Allura getting married; he _was_. But that didn't mean he had to get up and stand with everybody else when Lance threw Allura's bouquet. (Allura had thrown Lance's tie, which apparently wasn't the tradition, according to Veronica, but nobody was going to argue with the Altean princess when she wanted to add her own twist to Earth marriage rituals.) 

Finally, Pidge gave up trying to haul Keith out to the dance floor and went to join Hunk, Acxa, and a scattered handful of other friends and family. The wedding itself had been a massive spectacle—two of the Voltron paladins marrying each other, and one of them an alien and the leader of her people; it was no wonder they'd packed out the amphitheater in the gardens—but the reception was a much more private affair. 

Keith reached across the table and took Shiro's hand, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles and smiling when Shiro met his eyes. Shiro turned his hand so he could link his fingers with Keith and his whole face softened in a way that still left Keith breathless, even after three years together. 

He shuddered to think what a wedding would be like for the two of them, with Shiro as an admiral and the captain of the Atlas, and Keith as the half-Galra leader of Voltron and a ranking member of the Blade of Marmora. Their lives were already subject to an amount of scrutiny that Keith privately hated, even if he tolerated it in public

But then, the alternative was not being with Shiro, and that was unthinkable. 

" _Keith!_ "

Keith jerked out of his thoughts and turned just in time to catch something a split second before it hit his face. It took him another second to realize it was the bouquet. "What the—"

" _Ha!_ " Lance shouted and punched the air. "Never doubt the aim of your sharpshooter." 

Keith stood up and shook the bouquet. "Did you throw this _at me_?" 

Lance grinned, absolutely unapologetic. "Of course I did! Hey everybody, Keith's the next one getting married!" 

Keith was going to kill him.

Shiro set a hand on his shoulder before he could lunge across the dance floor and strangle Lance. "Easy. Don't start a fight at the reception." 

Keith spun around and held the bouquet out to Shiro. "He threw it. _At_ me." 

Shiro looked like he was trying really, really hard not to laugh. "And you caught it before you got a mouthful of roses and juniberries."

Keith scowled. It was a silly reason to be upset, he knew, but he had kind of committed to it now. He set the bouquet on the table and glared at Lance, who was dancing with Allura and completely missed it.

Shiro's hand trailed from his shoulder down to his hand. "Do you want to dance?" 

Keith squeezed his hand, grateful to put the bouquet out of his mind. "Always."

***

"Does the idea of getting married really bother you that much?" Shiro asked much later that night, when they were back in their room. 

Keith paused halfway through unbuttoning his shirt. "Huh?" 

Shiro nodded at the table, where Allura's bouquet lay next to Keith's gloves and the assorted detritus from their pockets. "The bouquet. Since the tradition is the one who catches it is the next to get married."

"Getting married doesn't bother me." Keith went back to undressing. "I've known for years I want to marry you. I just don't like things getting thrown at my face and I definitely don't like someone else giving me a timeline." He grimaced at the thought. "The only people who have any say on when I get married is me and you." 

He tossed his slacks and shirt in the hamper—he'd take them to the cleaners tomorrow—and saw that Shiro was staring at him with something like disbelief on his face. 

Keith froze. "What?"

Shiro cleared his throat. "You said you want to marry me." 

Something in the back of his mind was blaring _this is a trap_ but Keith couldn't see _how_. "Yes?" 

"Just..." Shiro trailed off and shook his head, and the disbelief melted into something softer. "Some people would be slower to say it." 

Keith frowned. "Why? After everything we've been through, how is saying I want to spend the rest of my life with you a big deal? You know I love you." 

Shiro strode across the room, cupped Keith's face, and kissed him soundly. Keith's mind stuttered to a stop and he relaxed into the kiss, grabbing hold of Shiro's undershirt and hanging on for dear life. 

"I love you, too," Shiro said with barely half an inch separating their mouths, the words rushing out like he couldn't contain them a second longer. "And _God_ , I want to marry you so much."

Keith tightened his grip on Shiro's shirt. "You know, the courthouse is open tomorrow." 

Shiro pulled back to look him in the eye. "You're serious." 

"Of course I'm serious." Keith trailed his hands over Shiro's chest and up to his neck. "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't serious. Unless...do you want a big wedding?" 

Shiro laughed a little. "No! No, I...I really don't care." He reached behind him and took Keith's hands, and then kissed his knuckles. "It would be nice to just do it. It would be a production otherwise." 

Keith remembered his own line of thought from Lance and Allura's wedding and shuddered. "Yeah. We can have my mom witness." 

"And the Holts, maybe," Shiro said. "They'll keep it quiet." 

Keith grinned at the thought. "Yeah, they will. And Pidge will _love_ knowing something Lance doesn't." 

Shiro pulled him close and slid his hands around Keith's waist. "I'm not sure that's a great reason for picking a witness for your wedding." 

"It's not the reason," Keith said. "It's just a bonus." 

Shiro shook his head with a chuckle and leaned in. "So we're doing this?" 

Keith slid his hands behind Shiro's head and tilted his head up for the kiss. "Admiral Takashi Shirogane, captain of the _Atlas_ , paladin of the Black Lion, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband on our lunch break tomorrow?" 

"Keith Kogane, paladin of the Black Lion, leader of Voltron, member of the Blade of Marmora," Shiro closed the rest of the distance between them to whisper his answer against Keith's lips, "I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)  
> [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m)


End file.
